With You Beside Me (A Rigleen Fanfic)
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: "Mordecai is dating CJ now, so he's always with her... I'm so bored I've been hanging out with Eileen now... but there's just one problem... the girl I used to hate is the girl I'm starting to love, and I don't know what to do." Rigby deals with new emotions without his best friend by his side... will he find someone else to stay by his side, or will he run away?
1. Chapter 1

Started: June 19, 2019

Finished: N/A

Dedicated to:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JG Quintel, the creator of the show. I own nothing. Both here and in real life cuz I'm broke.

CHAPTER ONE

"Ugh, I don't like how hot summer is," Rigby complained as he and his best friend raked leaves across the park.

"Yeah, dude, I wish there was at least a breeze," Mordecai responded. Rigby groaned and wiped his forehead with his arm. He was sweating like a pig. "So, I'm thinking about taking CJ on a fancy date," Mordecai brought up as they shoveled leaves into a big brown paper bag.

"Yeah?"

"Like, maybe Mable's Place?"

"Dude, that's an expensive restaurant! How are you going to afford that?" Rigby exclaimed, dumping more leaves into the bag before closing it up. They already had two more full bags. Rigby sighed and opened up another bag, wiping his forehead once more.

"Well... Don't tell CJ, but... I was actually saving up a bunch of money to ask Margaret to marry me. So I'm going to use that."

"Dude, you were going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yeah. Embarrassing, right?"

"Only because of how it ended with you two."

"Yeah, dude. Awkward."

"So, you wanna go to the coffee shop?" Rigby asked.

"Dude!"

"Oh, come on. Margaret is off to college. You don't even have to worry about her."

"Ugh, fine. We'll take a lunch break." They set down the rakes and raced to the cart.

The coffee shop was fairly busy for a Tuesday when they arrived. They walked in and spotted Eileen and a new girl working up front. Eileen was showing the new girl something on the new screens they had gotten in an effort to modernize the store.

"Eileen must be training," Mordecai commented.

"Mm," Rigby answered.

"You know, she really likes you."

"Really?" Came Rigby's sarcastic response.

"Oh, come on. She's not that awful," Mordecai gently nudged him.

"Dude, she's so awkward. And clumsy."

Mordecai sent him a look

"What?!"

"Dude, so are you. Quite frankly, you should be lucky anybody would want to put up with you. You're kind of a jerk."

"Stop talking!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes and looked up as they neared the front counter.

"Hi, Eileen," Mordecai said.

"Hi, Mordecai... Hi, Rigby," Eileen responded shyly.

"Yeah, hi," the latter said in a rude manner. Mordecai kicked him slightly. "Ow!"

"Hey, can I get my usual?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure, one double cheeseburger, no tomatoes and a medium frappé." She glanced up at Rigby, who was playing with his fingers now. "What about you, Rigby?"

"Oh, uh... I don't know. I'm not in the mood for my usual. What else is good?"

"Well, we did just get in our new French dip sandwiches, which are pretty good."

"Sure, I'll try that. And an iced tea."

"Alright, guys. That'll be $12.59."

Eileen handed them a little plastic tent in the shape of a purple coffee cup with the number "11" on it. "Just put this on your table and we'll bring your food out."

"Aw. Sweet!" Rigby grabbed the number and they sat in a booth. "So, are you ready for your date?" Rigby asked his best friend.

"I think so. I'm a little nervous, though. But since we helped Muscle Man that one time with etiquette, I should be okay."

"Aw, yeah! I forgot about that."

"Here's your frappe and iced tea, boys," Eileen snapped them out of their memories by placing the drinks in front of them. "Your food will be ready in a few." Eileen glanced once more at Rigby before walking away.

"Man, she really likes you." Mordecai repeated. Rigby kicked him under the table.

"Here's your food, guys," Eileen set down Mordecai's burger and fries before setting down Rigby's French dip sandwich and au jus sauce.

"Aw, yeah! This sandwich smells good, Eileen!" Rigby said. Eileen blushed slightly, even though he hadn't even complimented her.

"Yeah. Thanks, Eileen," Mordecai thanked her.

"No problem, guys," the shy mole answered. "Let me know how you like the sandwich, Rigby," she said before returning up front with her tray tucked under her arm. The boys dug in, and when they were done, they were both very stuffed. Eileen came to clean the table.

"How did you like it?" She addressed the short raccoon.

"Oh, it was great! Definitely what I was needing. Thanks!" Rigby answered her. She blushed again. "N- No problem." She collected the trash and left them alone again.

"Hey, I think I'm going to ask CJ out in that date _tonight_," Mordecai finally said. "Can you hold your own tonight?"

"Ugh. I guess," Rigby groaned.

"Awesome. Well, I need to go make reservations. I'll meet you back at the park!" He rushed out before Rigby could ask how _he_ was supposed to get back to the park.

"Ughhhh!" Rigby groaned again and set his head on the table. "I. Hate. Summer."

"Why?" He heard from above. Glancing up, the mole girl was across from him again. "Summer is beautiful. You can go traveling or camping or swimming."

"But it's so HOT!" Rigby whined.

"I guess that is true. That's when swimming comes in handy. You know, I actually have a membership to the pool. I'm allowed to bring a guest, if you'd like to come with me after my shift is over."

Rigby thought it over. On one hand, there was the weird mole girl, but on the other, it was incredibly hot and he could really use the swim. "Okay," he finally agreed.

"My shift ends at 3," she told him. He glanced at the clock. 12:45.

"You'll probably have to pick me up," he warned her.

"That's okay. See you then." She made her way back to the register and began talking to the new girl. They both giggled at something. Rigby sighed and left the shop and began walking back to the park, silently cursing Mordecai for ditching him.

By the time the raccoon got back to the park, he was drenched in sweat and probably looked like he was dying. Mordecai pulled up and hopped out of the cart. "Dude, you look like crap," he absentmindedly said. Rigby punched him.

"You ditched me! I had to walk!" He snapped.

"Oh. Sorry, dude."

"Oh, screw you. I'm taking a shower."

"Please do. You stink." He dodged Rigby's second punch and laughed. "But seriously, go shower. I'll rake up another bag while you're in there. Oh, and dude?" He added while Rigby turned away. "I'd recommend a COLD shower."

That time, Rigby was too tired to try to punch him.

By the time 3 o'clock came around, Mordecai was getting ready for his date and together, they'd raked up 5 bags of leaves.

"Dude, I gotta pee!" Rigby banged on the door. "Hurry up!"

Mordecai opened the door as Rigby went to bang on it again, causing him to fall on the floor. Mordecai laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nice fall, dude."

"Stop talking!" When Rigby exited the bathroom, he was dressed in his swim trunks and sandals with a beach towel over his shoulder, sunglasses and a hat.

"Dude, why do you look like you're on a beach honeymoon?" Mordecai snickered.

"For your information," Rigby snapped, "I'm going to the pool as Eileen's guest."

"Oh, so you ARE on your beach honeymoon!" Mordecai laughed even louder.

"STOP TALKING!"

A honk came from outside. Glancing out the window, Rigby saw Eileen's little blue car.

"Tell your little girlfriend I said hi, and thanks for babysitting you tonight," Mordecai teased. Rigby glared at Mordecai and shut the door behind him. Mordecai continued laughing to himself. What a cute couple those two would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. You ready to hit the pool?" Eileen asked as Rigby slid into her car.  
"Yeah!"  
"Great. And good, you brought a towel. I forgot to remind you."  
12 minutes.  
That's how long it took to get to the pool. How long Eileen sat there with her thoughts. Trying not to say anything awkward that would ruin the time she was actually spending with her crush. She knew she was awkward. She tried not to be, but she just couldn't help it. She was a dance and sea turtles kind of girl. A Jeopardy and board game kind of girl. And Rigby? Well... he wasn't any of that. He was a "chill with the bros" kind of guy. A "girls are icky" kind of guy. He was a video games and junk food kind of guy. They just didn't match.  
"Hey, you mind if I turn on the radio?" Rigby asked a few minutes into the ride, snapping her back into reality.  
"Oh, uh, sure."  
As soon as he turned it on, pop music started to play. She tuned back out, sighed, and stared ahead of her. The man she loved could never love her back.

Rigby could tell Eileen wasn't one hundred percent there. But he wasn't one to ask, because he was afraid of whether she'd stop talking if he got her started. Her and her stupid girly drama. He sang along to the music on the radio, and when they finally reached the pool, he jumped out of the car. Eileen followed, locking her car. At the front gate, she showed her ID to the man, who let her in, Rigby close behind.  
"Wow, this is amazing," Rigby stated, looking around.  
"Yeah. It's pretty nice," Eileen nodded. She sat her bag on a fabric chair by the pool, and slid off her purple cover-up to reveal a pink two piece bathing suit. She slid off her glasses and set them next to her bag on top of the cover-up. She didnt see Rigby staring at her, jaw dropped. She stepped away and jumped into the pool.

"Holy crap," Rigby thought. The mole girl was super hot without her glasses on, and who would have thought she could pull off a two-piece? He was grateful she had her glasses off and couldn't see him gawk at her. He shook his head firmly. "No, stop it," he told himself angrily. He jumped in right next to the shy female, splashing her and causing her to sputter.  
He felt much better. Or so he told himself.

An hour later, they both sat in chairs beside the pool, relaxing.  
"Whoo, I definitely needed this," Rigby sighed happily.  
"Me, too. I can't believe how hot it's been."  
Eileen still hadn't put her glasses back on, so every once in a while, Rigby could get away with glancing over and admiring the mole girl's body in a two-piece (though he hated the color). When it began to get dark, she sat up, put on her cover-up, and collected her things. "Ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure." He grabbed his items and followed her out to the car. Eileen looked a little exhausted, he noticed, but didn't mention anything. He'd prefer she not think he care. He couldn't help but turn down the radio a little, though. Just in case.

"Alright, well, here you are," Eileen said as they pulled up to the house.  
"Cool. Well... thanks," he answered.  
"Yeah, we should... do this again."  
"Yeah, totally..." he awkwardly opened the door and stepped out, choosing not to say anything as he closed the door. She slowly drove off and he entered the house. Mordecai was on the couch, playing video games solo.  
"Hey, dude. How was your date?" Mordecai teased.  
"Shut up!" Rigby snapped at first. Then he sat down and picked up a controller, settling into the couch.  
"It was alright. The pool was really nice."  
"Must have been nice in this weather."  
"Definitely. How was your date with CJ?"  
"Oh man, it was great. We had a nice time. And the food was really good. A guy even proposed while we were there!"  
"Oh, wow. That's crazy!"  
"Yeah, man! They got free dessert, too!"  
"Aw, man!" Rigby said, disappointed.  
Mordecai laughed. "Don't worry, when you propose to Eileen, you can get free dessert, too."  
"STOP TALKING!"

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Hey, Rigby?" Eileen asks while we're chilling by the pool.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going out of town for a dance recital tomorrow, would you mind watering my plants for me while I'm gone?"  
"Oh, sure." Rigby yawned, signaling time to start packing up.  
"Alright, thanks." Eileen grabs her bag, slips on her cover-up.  
As the two were leaving, a bigger guy snickered at them. "Hey, chubster," he commented in their direction. Eileen sniffled. Rigby's eyes narrowed and he glared at the guy.  
"You better be talking to me," Rigby said angrily.  
"Or what?"  
"Or we're gonna have a damn problem."  
"Rigby..." Eileen sniffled behind him. "It's not a big deal..."  
"Yeah, shrimp. Listen to your girlfriend."  
Rigby felt his nostrils flare in rage. Glancing at Eileen, she had shrunk down in sadness and low self-esteem, covering herself as much as possible. She stared at the ground, tears in her eyes. He took a deep breath, and then faced the other man. Then without a second thought, he raced towards him and clawed at him. The man yelled in pain, and when Rigby pulled away, he was glad to see he'd broken skin. He climbed up the man's body to whisper in his ear, "Don't you DARE ever say that to her again or I'll claw your eyes out."  
He jumped back to the ground and recollected his things before grabbing Eileen's hand and pulling her behind him.  
In the car, Eileen's eyes were still red and slightly watery.  
"Look, you shouldn't listen to him. He's an idiot," Rigby stated firmly.  
"He's right, though..." she said softly. "I AM fat..."  
"No, you're not!" Rigby snapped. "You're just a little chubby." Eileen sniffled again. "Some guys really like that!" He corrected.  
"Really?" She sounded unsure.  
"Yeah, man! Not everyone wants a skinny girl! The more the chub, the better to hug!" Rigby grinned. Eileen gave a shy smile.  
"Thanks, Rigby..." she said softly. Rigby didn't say anything back. He instead focused on the pleased feeling of remembering his scratch and teeth marks on the man's skin.

"Hey dude, how was the pool?" Mordecai asked later when he saw the raccoon playing video games on the couch.  
"Really? According to CJ, you clawed up a guy for calling Eileen fat."  
Just as Rigby opened his mouth to tell Mordecai to shut up, Mordecai followed up with, "Don't get me wrong, I really respect that. That's a good thing to do. And he totally had that coming. I'd do the same thing for CJ."  
And for some reason, that made Rigby feel good. Mordecai just sat next to him, took player one, and they sat silently for a while.  
"So, how's CJ?"  
"She's good. We saw The Lion and the Lamb earlier. It's an action romance."  
"Gross."  
Mordecai laughed.  
"So you two are good?"  
"Yeah. We're great."  
"Good."  
A few moments later, Mordecai snickered quietly.  
"What?"  
"So you and Eileen?"  
"STOP TALKING!"


End file.
